The new demigod
by Rue Lestrange
Summary: "I am Rue. A daughter of Nyx." I say inside the car. My father drives me to Camp Half-blood. " Dad Why did mother leave? Was it because of me?" I asked. My father said no. Once we got to the front of the camp I got out of the car and waved goodbye to my dad. I walked straight to the New Nyx cabin. " Did my invitations disappear Why'd I put my heart on every cursive letter?


iframe src=" . ?id=GTM-5P72PW" height="0" width="0" style="display:none;visibility:hidden"/iframe

close

Shop

Men's Gifts

Steals

Features

Gear

Tech

Style

Rides

Beer

House

Videos

facebook

tweet

instagram

Newsletter Sign-up

close

Menu

Shop

Men's Gifts

Steals

Features

Gear

Tech

Style

Rides

Beer

House

Videos

Menu1

Search

Shop

Men's Gifts

Steals

Features

Gear

Tech

Style

Rides

Beer

House

Videos

10 Brilliant Rube Goldberg Machines

 **5.7k**  
Shares

We normally like to keep things simple and do things the easy way, but we're completely fascinated by Rube Goldberg machines. They require a level of skill and patience we doubt we'll ever posses and they're the ultimate expression of doing something just because you can. (Plus, they're really fun to watch when you're not sober.) Check out some of the best Rube Goldberg machines ever posted on the internet.

 _Thanks to Jarritos for making this post possible, for more information on Jarritos and all the new flavors, check out ._ The Page Turner

Part of the brilliance behind The Page Turner by Brooklyn-based artist Joseph Herscher is the fact that it's set off in a completely natural way. In order to start the crazy chain reaction, Herscher takes a sip of his coffee while he reads the paper. By the time he's done reading a page, the machine turns it for him. Honda – The Cog

We're no grease monkeys, so if someone took apart a car and laid out all of the parts in front of us we couldn't say for sure what they all do. It's likely that it you asked us to put it back together we'd end up with something that looked closer to this Rube Goldberg machine by Honda than a functional car. Ok Go Music Video

When it comes to Rube Goldberg machines, the more over the top the better. And they don't get much more over the top than this music video by Okay Go which features a moving car and a falling piano. Mythbusters Rube Goldberg Machines

Toys. Fire. Mentos and cola. When the Mythbusters do something, they do it big, and Rube Goldberg machines are no exception.

—–  
BTW: Our Men's Gift Guide has a great selection of cool gifts for men Rube Goldberg Photobooth

As kids we secretly suspected there was really a guy with a camera inside of the photobooth… or an elaborate device like the one in this video. Toy Factory

Featured in the documentary "Mousetrap to Mars," this Rube Goldberg machine is made up of tons of old toys like an Operation board game, a train set, and tons of other stuff you probably played with as a kid. Time Machine

Rube Goldberg machines take a ridiculously complicated route from A to B, so if you think about it, the creation of the universe is kind of like a massive Rube Goldberg machine. At least that's the idea behind this Purdue University Rube Goldberg machine called "Time Machine" which illustrates the history of the world from the Big Bang to the Apocalypse. Created in 2011, it shattered the record for most steps successfully completed by a machine. MineCraft Rube Goldberg Machine

The crazy thing about MineCraft is that it's such a simple game, but people keep using it to make insanely elaborate things, like this epic Rube Goldberg machine. LEGO GBC 20 Modules

Most guys have never built anything this elaborate as adults using real materials, let alone as kids using toys. Melvin the Machine

While it's generally understood that Rube Goldberg machines are pretty useless, they usually accomplish something in the end, whether it's turning the page of a newspaper or covering someone in paint. But Melvin the Machine exists only to promote itself.

Author: JC More: The Roundup

_Thanks to Jarritos for making this post possible, for more information on Jarritos and all the new flavors, check out ._

Shop + Partners Also on cm

Dos Equis Introduces the New Most Interesting Man in the World

The Best Back to Work Apps You Can Download Right Now

The 8 Best Deodorants You Won't Find at the Grocery Store

What to Give Her on Your Wedding Day

The 10 Pairs of Boots You Should Consider This Fall

How to Clean Your All-White Sneakers

Wear This: Post-Workout

Trayvax Axis Stainless Steel Wallet

The Best Work Bags You Can Buy Right Now

Dango Tactical Wallet

The Best Craft Beer Bar in Every State

The 76 Best Back to Work Products You Can Buy Right Now

The Best Lunch Boxes for Grown Men

8 Vodka Drinks for Grown Men

The Best Office Furniture and Decor You Can Buy Right Now

The Most Unique End-of-Summer Parties You Need to Attend

The Best Travel Gear You Can Buy Right Now

The Best Affordable Watches You Can Buy Right Now

The 10 Best New Things on Netflix This Month

The 8 Best Apps You've Never Heard Of

Our 11 Most Anticipated Movies of Fall

8 iMessage Apps You Need to Download

10 Art and Print Shops Every Guy Should Know

8 Insanely Easy One-Pan Meals

Beer Cans Too Good Looking to Throw Out

10 Movies That Made Us Cry

Fidget Cube: The Desk Toy That Helps You Focus

The IPA Bucket List: 25 IPAs You Have to Drink at Least Once

15 Short Story Collections Every Guy Should Read

The Scotch Bucket List: 15 Bottles You Need to Try at Least Once

8 New Apps You Should Know

The Foolproof Way to Beat Those Boardwalk Games

The Best Desktop Accessories You Can Buy Right Now

The Cool Material Bike Build: The Bike

A Beginner's Guide to Franklin Barbecue

8 New Video Games You Should Play

SEE MORE

Avatars by Sterling Adventures

Pocket Knives

Men's Wallets

Everyday Carry

Men's Watches

Outdoors Gear

Bottle Openers

Drinkware

Advertise

About

Get in touch

The Shop

Gifts for Men

Privacy

Join The Team

Elsewhere

Facebook

Twitter

Instagram

RSS

Pinterest

Google +

Word. Notebooks

©2015 dartboard media, llc

img src=" . ?" style="display: none;" border="0" height="1" width="1" alt="Quantcast"/

a href=" p-74VxRiQR04Io-" target="_blank"img src=" . " style="display: none;" border="0" height="1" width="1" alt="Quantcast"/a


End file.
